Whos Who?
by chicanita11
Summary: Future Fic, AU. Castle makes a mistake that causes both him and Kate, confused, worried, scared and running for help.
1. Chapter 1

Written July 2011

Before all of this, I was able to have a good night's rest. A peaceful night full of dreams with hot scenes. Then Kate Beckett came into my life, and she was in every god dammed dream of mine. Since that fateful night I haven't really had a good night's rest.

Five years later and I still can't, just thinking about it makes me laugh. Not only has my sleeping habits changed but my whole life been altered by her.

Hearing soft moans coming from the hallway, Richard Castle jumped out of bed, forgetting his recent thoughts. Walking a few steps toward the door he stopped in his tracks, turning on his heels he stared at his beautiful wife. She was sound asleep, her long brown hair covered most of her face, except the small smile she had on. Hearing the moaning continue he turned and headed out the door towards the guest room. He had no idea why he still called it 'the guest room' it had been a little over 4 months since they had converted it into a nursery.

Shuffling his feet across the wooden floor he headed towards the room that contained the soft moans. Everything was so dark he didn't see the crib in front of him and bumped into it, he thought he had moved it a couple of inches but maybe it was all in his imagination. Being careful as to not knocking down anything he walked slower and put his hands in front of his so he could feel his way through.

"Blah... times like this are when I wish I had night vision." He whispered into the dark night.

The moaning had turned into soft cries just as he reached for the tiny baby. Bring it close to him he started to rock her before her cries woke up everyone up. Soon she was back asleep and settled in her crib once again. Turning he smiled and walked to his room, he had gotten her to sleep in record time. This was something he could rarely do; even Kate took forever when trying to settle the cries. This was defiantly something he would rub into her face, maybe in the morning. Sitting on the edge of the bed he thought it was a good idea if he would go and turn the night light on. Running to do so, he tripped on a stuffed animal, landing with a loud thump. Grunting he inhaled a large sum of air, ignoring the pain that he felt in his chest from landing so hard. Finally he managed to raise his arm above his head and reached for the purple butterfly nightlight and turned it on. Not wanting to risk falling once again in the dark, or making noise that would wake others up he stayed on the hardwood floor, letting sleep overcome him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I struggled with the names. Tell me what you think.

A vibrating sound coming from her left was what pulled her out of her deep slumber. Shifting slightly she opened her eyes; sitting up she swiped her hair to the side and reached for her phone. Opening it she answered automatically,

"Beckett"

Nothing came from the other side of the line, all she heard was the soft ringing of the vibrating phone. Looking at the screen she realized no one was calling her and it was just her alarm. Dropping the phone on her bed she looked behind her and noticed she was alone in the master bedroom. Reaching to feel his side of the bed, she felt the coldness of the sheets. Climbing off the bed she padded her way to look for Castle. As she made her way, it seemed weird that it was awfully quiet; the TV wasn't on, there wasn't a sound point to a cranky baby, and castles somewhat annoying baby talk wasn't filling the house. She made her way to the nursery and found castle sprawled right in the center of the room hugging a large blue teddy bear. Smiling Kate went to his right side and lightly kicked him hoping he would wake up. It only caused him to stir, laughing she knelt down and pulled his ear, bringing his head to hover just a couple of inches. This made castle yell and sit up.

" Apples! Apples!"

"Shhh... Rick you're going to wake up the girls." A small smile appearing on her face, she stood and went to look at the sleeping child in the crib.

All the while Rick feigns being hurt, "Yeah, says the women whose only intention was to come here and hurt me. How am I to stay quiet while in pain? Uh?

Turning she rolled her eyes at him and walked across to the other side of the room to check on the other sleeping child. Both girls were tightly wrapped in their blankets; Amelia in a purple one and Nicole in a light green. Make sure the blankets were secure she made a mental note reminding her to find a different way to tell them apart. The difference in blankets was the only way that they could distinguish them, both her and Rick felt bad that they weren't able to tell them apart. So the gang from the precinct came up with the idea and got the blankets for them.

Kate turned thinking she was now alone in the room, but found Castle staring from up against the wall.

"You know detective, you're off your game this morning. Didn't complain about my staring at you."

"You know I find it creepy when you stare at me, I don't see why I should tell you over and over again, castle." She smiled at that last part, and gave him a knowing look telling him, she liked when he stared.

"Ehh," he shrugged, walking towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really, not even a witty response? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?' he chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ah, Mrs. Castle" was all he said before he placed a kiss on her leaving Kate breathless and wanting for more.

"I didn't tell you how stunning you look next to our daughters cribs; you get this look in your eyes every time you set your eyes on them."

"So do you handsome." Kissing him on the cheek she left him and went to get dressed for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Written: July 2011

Stranded in the nursery castle decided to dead downstairs and make breakfast. Grabbling both of the girls' bassinets he quickly went down and placed them in the kitchen. Once he had secured them he went on up to get the girls. One in each arm he walked his way back down to start cooking. He had decided on making pancakes it had been a while since they had cooked, he didn't realize that it got so hot in the kitchen while doing so. Washing his hands he went over and uncovered the girls, worried that they would overheat, he settled the blankets on the counter and kissed each baby on the forehead.

He never got over how beautiful they looked; they had a little bit of each of their parents. What amazed him the most was their eyes, they were a mixture of both his and Kate, it took his breath away each time he saw what both of them had created. It almost seemed like a dream.

Both Nicole and Amelia were awake and attentive; they stared at their dad and tried to hold his gaze. Resuming his cooking he remembered the day they had found out they were going to have twins. He had to admit at first he was happy and excited, but soon fear settled in, eventually he got excited once again and wanted everyone to know about it. He kept wondering how it as that they were carrying twins, wasn't it supposed to be genetic, neither of them had twins in their family. He still rejoiced in the thought that he would have not only one but two babies with Kate, at the same time. It was a different story with Kate, she was scared to death. She already feared having one child but two! How was she going to handle the pressure, and work. She knew she had Rick on her side but somehow it wasn't much of a comfort at that time. When Rick saw how she had taken the news, he could she her mind was working double time, he saw the fear and doubt she had cross her face. He knew he had to reassure her, to tell her that they were both in it together, and everything would turn out great.

Soon enough she got used to the idea and felt somewhat better about the whole ordeal, it couldn't be that hard. Little did she know that it was going to be hard and very much. They didn't expect them to be identical; somehow that small detail had slipped during the doctors' visits.

Walking down the steps, Kate followed the scent of breakfast being made. When she reached the island in the middle she saw castle setting the table.

"Hey"

"Care for some breakfast?"

Nodding her head in answer "I'm starving!"

Heading to grab hold of one of the babies she went to the left bassinet. Kate smiled as she watched the wide awake baby move her eyes around, looking at everything. It amazed her to see that she wanted to see her surroundings, she was still so small and yet they could each stay awake and notice their surroundings. Seeing Kate get a hold of one of the girls he did the same thing before sitting down to eat.

"Don't you find it weird that we always want to have our hands on them?" she asked just before pouring syrup on her plate.

"No, it's like when someone gets a puppy they always want to pet and cuddle with them."

"Really did you just say that." She had a smile on her face; the comment had amused her in so many ways. Taking a sip of coffee he replied his face got a serious, soft look to it now.

"Maybe it's because we love them too much."

"That's what it is" was all she responded, and went on to eating her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was spent mostly in silence, here and there, chatter would arise. Still sitting at the table Kate pushed her plate aside and turned to Castle.

"Done, okay we have to change these monsters, which one do you have?"

She waited for his answer but nothing came out of his month, he only looked down and stared at the baby in his arms. Kate saw the puzzled look he got and sighed, "What is it. Did you forget what daughter you have in your hands?" Her tone was playful and there was a smile on her face. But once she saw that Castle looked ashamed and kept quiet it all disappeared.

"Castle?"

"Umm… Kinda" he said sheepishly after what seemed like a lifetime.

Muttering something under her breath she closed her eyes.

"Rick all you have to do is look at their blanket to tell them apart." She stated, it was really a no brainer. He sank don in his chair looking like a scared little boy about to get in deep trouble for doing something he wasn't supposed to. Not really understanding is actions she continued talking explaining this detail again for the millionth time. "Remember, Nicole's blanket is green and Amelia has the…" the words stopped when she realized that the blankets were nowhere in sight and the girls were in matching outfits.

"Oh gosh. We have a problem." Standing, she paced around trying to come up with a way to figure this out.

"It's not that bad honey, I'm sure we can tell them apart. We are their parents after all."

"Shut it Castle I'm thinking." He did as was told knowing that she still had some crazed hormones and could get dangerous.

"How are we going to tell them apart, they look the same and we've only had them for a month. "she settled the still wide awake baby in a bassinet.

"Why the hell would you take the blankets off..." she kept on mumbling and speaking sentences that made no sense to the other person in the room.

Standing up Castle made his way to calm down Kate knowing that she could make things worse.

"Stop, Kate stop." He put the child sown and went to rap his arms around her.

"Hey, you're a detective right? If anyone can figure out who's who it's you and me. Best closing rate remember."

Moving out of his hold she walked over and stared at the babies.

"Fine, we can do this. Ok umm do you remember which one you got out of which basinet and how you put them down?"

He gave her a blank stare, this was going to be harder than both of them really thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Took me longer to finally have time to sit down and write but here it is, hope y'all like it. -Roxy

The apartment was silent, Kate and Rick had moved into the living area along with the twins. They stood a couple of inches away from the baby bouncers. Studying the twins intently, as if they were going to talk any minute and tell them what they wanted to hear at that moment. Too occupied in observing the girls they didn't seem to notice when the first knocks came from the door. Jumping slightly Kate finally broke out of the trance hearing the loud knocks on the door. She walked to greet the person they had been waiting for since they had put the phone down. Opening the door she found Lanie standing dumbfound, with her hand on her hip tapping her foot impatiently.

"Dang girl, for a second there I thought you and writer monkey were jumping each other, but then I remembered we have a situation. What took you so long?" Lanie let herself in and took in the scene in front of her. Kate was still in her pj's, a tight gray t-shirt and really short bootie shorts. If you paid enough attention, you could still see the slight bump that hadn't disappeared since the birth. Her hair was up in a bun, and the crease between her eye brows showed how worried she was. Knowing how much it guilt Kate was in she tried to liven the room.

"Hey, don't worry girl, if anyone can help you guys out its me! The best aunt in the world." Giving a smile which she could only do. She walked over and patted Castle on the shoulder giving him a sincere look then an evil smile.

"Castle, get your ass off that couch and take a shower. We don't need a smelly father, mopping around, only making matters worse. Plus I'm going to work my magic and I don't need an audience."

Castle looked behind Lanie, having one of those silent conversations with Kate, nodding he walked away towards the bedroom.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road, Girls talk to me." Kate rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch hoping Lanie would be able to help them out.

"Does one of them like something more than the other?" she asked, kneeling down and untying one of the girls. "Come here my little casket baby, give auntie a clue. Are you my sweet Amelia or tough Nicole?" the baby in her arms drooled some more and wiggled her arms.

"Lanie. Their less than 2 months old, the only thing they do is eat, sleep, and cry. I don't have the pleasure of having time to notice if one likes something more than the other."

Reclining she took a deep breath and then bolted up when she remembered.

"Uhh, I think one doesn't like being held a lot, but…ehh this is all too confusing, my mind is blank, I can't think Lanie. Uhh" she wined like a little girl. Giving her a good look you could see that at that moment Kate was on the verge of a major melt down.

"Hey, Kate" No answer, she was still with her eyes closed.

"Beckett, get a hold of yourself, relax. We got this, don't stress. You know why don't you also go and take a shower. I'll see what I can do while you freshen out."

Reluctantly she got up and started to walk. Just as she was going to turn back around to argue that she shouldn't leave the girls Lanie got up and stared her down.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going. I won't take long and castle should be out any minute. Please just take care of them, and maybe you can figure out this puzzle by the time I get out."

She left leaving Lanie standing; already with an idea on how she could crack the case she went to it, in hopes of getting it over with before the parents came back.


	6. Chapter 6

The shower did wonders to both of them; it was a chance to forget just for a little while about their slip of mind. But once the water stopped running, Kate went into detective mode in order to get the task at hand done and over with. Walking into the master bedroom she saw Rick sitting on the edge of the bed his hands running through his hair. He was being way too hard on himself, it was like it never had happened before, come to think about it, it had happened before once and they had figured out who was who just as fast as it took them to mix them up and forget. Trying hard to remember how they had done it she walked over to him. Sitting next to him she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "watcha doing?" she said in a girly voice.

"Just thinking" looking at her for just a minute

"You shouldn't think so hard, you might hurt something."

She said trying to liven his mood, although it didn't do any difference in his state. Instead she just went down to business.

"hey, look at me" she waited until his eyes were on her face once again before she started talking again." It's not the first time we've done this so put yourself together and help me remember what we did last time. That way we can go back to our normal crazy life." He didn't say anything just got up and started to walk towards the door.

Not wanting him to leave just yet she stood up "Wait!" all the while dropping the only thing that was covering her body from his eyes. She got closer to him, and he stepped back putting his hands in front of him.

"Kate we don't have time for that right now. Maybe later." Not wanting to take no for an answer she backed him into the door and made him forget about what was on the other side of the door.

She knew it was bad timing but when did they ever have time for themselves, Lanie was with the girls and the room was sound proof. She didn't have to worry too much about what was ahead she had remembered what they had done last time; compare the foot prints, now all they had to do was find them.

Lanie had been alone for quite some time already. She wasn't bothered by it, but eventually she got bored of talking with the girls as if they were going to speak back to her. She ended up calling Javier, and asked him to come over to solve a mystery. Although it would seem like a rude thing to do, inviting someone over to a house that wasn't even hers, she felt confident that they wouldn't mind one bit. Once he got there the first thing he asked was where beckett was, she explained that she had sent them up to shower since the only thing they seemed to be doing was mope around.

"Lanie you know there's an easy way to fix this right?"

"Yep" was all she said as a smile came up on her face.

"I just wanted to suffer for some more, its Kinda funny yet sad."

"What's funny and sad?" jumping from the sudden voice coming from behind her she turned and saw Kate.

"Hey, Espo. What are you doing here?"

"You know my girl can't not see me for more than an hour, so I had to come by. Especially since she told me she was all alone with my beautiful chicas here"


End file.
